


Can you wash me? Can you drown me?

by satanryro



Category: JOshua Dun - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ran away from home and knocked on the wrong door but you want to take me in anyway au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanryro/pseuds/satanryro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as the tag says ran away from home and knocked on the wrong door but you want to take me in anyway au !!!!! tyler is the one that ran away since the person who requested this didnt specify who !!!<br/>the first chapter is a pilot so ye</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain falls from you

I let out a shakey breath and put my head down only for rain to fall onto the back of my head. I'd probably walked two miles now and the darkness was only following. I got my phone out from my pocket and checked the time. It was only 8pm, but the sun was setting. In addition to that, it was a cloudy and rainy day. It wasn't like the sun was out in the first place. 

I had run away from home. This was my first time doing anything of the sort, but I needed to get away. There was too much yelling and too much hate. I couldn't take it any longer. I left without being noticed and it would probably be days before anyone even realized I had gone. I didn't have many friends to fall back onto. Only a very distant old friend. His name was Michael and I could only barely remember what he looked like. Black hair was all I knew. 

I knew the street he lived on. The exact house was still vague. Everything was grey. I hadn't taken much with me. Basically only my phone and charger, and that was all I needed. I hoped Michael remembered me. 

An hour later and everything was dark. I'd arrived on his street and the rain had followed me. Every now and then there was thunder, but not much. I walked down the street and looked at every house, then walked back up. I inhaled weakly and walked up the driveway of a small house. I was sure this was it. There were a few lights on, indicating someone was home. I was on good terms with his parents, so they would definitely let me in. 

I knocked on the door, before realizing there was a doorbell and ringing that. Someone opened the door. A boy about my age, not much taller than me. He had a nose piercing, red hair, and a sleeve done. 

"H-Hi... Is, uh, Michael home?" I asked sheepishly, not looking up much. 

"Afraid ya got the wrong house," he replied with a smile, leaning against the door, "What're you doing out here this late?"

I began to turn around when he spoke again. I stopped in mid step and muttered. "Trying to crash at a friends..."

Before I could walk away he replied. 

"Dude, it's late and cold and raining. You seem like a pretty chill dude. You can crash here. It's hard to find places in the dark anyways."

I turned around. "Are you sure? I don't want to be... A nuisance."

"Yeah, man! C'mon, I can order some pizza!" He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled my inside his home, closing the door. "Let me get you a change of clothes too." The other then went into what I assumed he was his room. Soon emerging, he tossed me a t-shirt and sweatpants. "Bathroom's over there, you can get changed while I order pizza. I'm starving... Pepperoni okay with you?" He asked as he lead me to the bathroom. I nodded and went inside. 

I was still trying to wrap my head around what had happened. I didn't even know this guy's name. I didn't even know who he was. But somehow, I trusted him. Not like a false trust, this was completely real. I oddly felt connected to him already. I felt bad for being quiet too. I wasn't in the best mood and... Starving. Oh god, my hunger came over me like a wave. I sighed in relief that I could hear him ordering the pizza.

I walked out of the bathroom, wearing the other's clothes. They were surprisingly comfortable. A little big for me, but the smell of them was comforting. They smelled warm, if that makes sense. Like some kind of flower, but I couldn't think of what it was. 

"Oh! I feel so stupid. I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Josh. Joshua William Dun!" 'Josh' said. "What's your name?" 

"Tyler." I sheepishly replied yet again, looking around the small kitchen we were now in. 

"Tylerrrrr....? Tyler what?"

"Joseph. Tyler Joseph. It's nice to meet you, Josh." I responded, smiling and looking at him. 

"Nice to meet ya too, Tyler! So, where were you headed to? A friend's, I know, but who? Might know them!"

"His name's Michael Alred. An old friend, really." 

"Hmmm.... Oh! He used to live next door. Moved about two years ago. Don't you have any other friends?"

"Not really... It sounds cliche but most of the people I talk to are just by chance. No one actually cares that much." 

"Naaaah, I bet people care! You're like my favorite person and I've only known you for ten minutes!"

Just as I was about the speak the doorbell rang. Josh left and returned with a pizza, the smell making me even hungrier. As soon as he put it down I opened it and grabbed two slices, putting them on top of each other and eating. 

"Someone's hungry!" He said with a laugh as he handed me a plate and put a slice on his own. He then walked to the fridge and got two mountain dews out which I gladly accepted. 

After eating six slices of pizza I was full, and I thanked Josh for buying the pizza. I checked the time and saw it was almost 11pm now and all I wanted to do was sleep in a warm bed. Of course, I couldn't just claim the bed. 

"Where am I going to sleep? A-Ah, sorry I don't wanna sound rude..."

"Well, the couch is really uncomfortable to sleep on but I do have a queen sized bed. You okay with sharing?"

I nodded and before I knew it he yet again grabbed my wrist and dragged me to his room. Without warning, he took off his shirt and pants to sleep in. What really set me over the edge in this situation is that he winked at me. I assumed this was jokingly, mainly to save my sanity. I took off my shirt, as I normally slept shirtless and assumed he would be okay, and got into the other side of his bed. 

His bed smelled just like his clothes and well... Him. It was a really comforting smell that I'd already grown to adore. I closed my eyes and began to relax when I felt Josh's arms wrap around my waist behind me. My eyes widened and I must've made a noise of surprise because he laughed under his breath. "Calm down," he said softly. I had to admit that I loved this more than I should. I also had to admit that I liked Josh a little more than platonic. 

I fell asleep easily.


	2. Confusing rhymes and confusing wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got a lot of good feedback on the first chapter so here's a second!  
> this chapters p angsty and kinda short but the next chapter will clear up everything!! dont worry!!
> 
> also the title is from hear me now and i think its confusing rhymes and confusing words but az lyrics says wars ?? idk...

I woke up with my head buried in Josh's chest and his arms around me. I could feel my face getting hot as I sat up slightly, my mind jumping to the worst conclusions. Luckily, I suddenly remembered all that happened yesterday. Although the reality was more depressing, I was fine with it. I had only been sitting up for a couple seconds before Josh pulled me back into his arms in his sleep. I wasn't used to being held like this. It made me uncomfortable at first, but then I relaxed. 

He had this type of vibe around him that made me feel safe. Like I had nothing to fear. I liked it. I liked being able to live. But reality soon got to me again and I felt stressed. Not anxious as usual, but there was so little and so much going on at the same time. The little part was I was safe for now. I didn't have to think about home. But at the same time I did have to think about home. I wasn't safe at all. Was I supposed to just live like a parasite to Josh? All I had was a phone charger. No clothes, no job, no friends. I had to leave. I couldn't stay. 

I got up and went to the bathroom in the hall where my clothes were drying. Fortunately, they were mostly dry. I would have to get used to the dampness. I quickly changed and folded the clothes Josh gave me neatly in a pile on the counter, it was the least I could do. I checked my phone. It was 6AM. I had a habit of waking up too early. I also had no calls or texts, meaning no one noticed I was gone. 

More stress washed over me in a wave. I felt sick. Where was I supposed to go? I was homeless. Just as I was thinking this, my thought was interrupted by Josh emerging from his room. 

"Ty, it's 6 in the morning." He said, yawning. 

"I... I know. I have to go." 

"Huh? Why?"

"I just, I can't stay here. I'm sorry."

"Why not?" 

I inhaled deeply. "I don't belong here."

He stood there for a second before embracing me in a hug. I felt safe once again. 

"Tyler, let's go back to bed." Was all he said after a few minutes. He took my hand and once again lead me to his room before getting back into his bed. I followed and although the clothes I had changed back into were slightly uncomfortable I didn't care. I finally felt like I could sleep in for once. Josh cuddled me once again. I came to the conclusion he was just a touchy person, nothing more.

 

It was five hours later that I woke up to a quiet alarm. Josh sat up and hit something on the clock it was coming from. He yawned and stretched, standing up. "Sorry, Ty, I have work." He said quietly before kissing my forehead and getting dressed. My face heated up once again. I understood by now that he was a very affectionate person, but I didn't understand where he got all his confidence to do this from. I could never. 

Once he was dressed he left the room, collected some items outside, and left the house. I heard a car start up and I assumed he had gone. My assumptions were correct. I looked out the window to be sure. This was my time to leave. I still did not feel welcomed although he had assured me. I had to go. I got up and walked to the kitchen, looking for something to write with. I eventually found a sticky note and a pen. 

'I'm sorry for leaving. Thank you for all you've done.  
-Tyler Joseph.'

It was short and got to the point. I placed it on top of the clothes and went to the front door, leaving without a word spoken. I felt bad. Josh might've liked me. He seemed sad when I said I had to go before. Whatever, how could he miss someone he met less than a day ago? How could he miss a ghost? I sighed out as I walked down the street with my hands in my pockets. 

I walked for what seemed like hours but was only thirty minutes. Time was slowing down again and I hated it. Where was I supposed to go? What was I looking for now? I had no answers but too many questions. I decided to go into the forest. Not many people went there and there was a rather peaceful pond in the middle of it that I went to. I normally went here when I had my doubts on anything. 

I stayed there till sunset, but the forest at night slightly terrified me. I fled. I had no money so I had no where to spend the night. I couldn't go into town and risk a family member seeing me. I sighed in defeat and went back into the forest. I spent the night there, but didn't sleep.


	3. You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long chapter title but its ok bc its halsey lyrics  
> anyways!! this chapter def clears up the last chapter and im really excited to write/publish it!

It was the fourth day of being completely homeless that I ran into a dog. My first instinct was to run and that's exactly what I did, but it seemed to have escaped my mind that dogs chase running things. And thus, I was running from a dog. I hadn't eaten since Josh gave me pizza that night and I was extremely weak. The dog behind me was catching up fast. I couldn't tell if it was going faster or if I was going slower. The dog was a german shepherd. I didn't like dogs very much at all. 

I looked behind me to see how far I was ahead and when I looked back a car pulled over on the road in front of me. I was running through a neighborhood with a dog chasing me, so I assumed it was either someone coming to help or the dog's owner. As far as I could see it looked like a 1997 Pontiac Grand Am and it was green. I recognized it from somewhere, but I couldn't think of where. 

I was a few meters from the car when the door opened. Immediately, I knew where I recognized it from. The person that stepped out was Josh. I was drowning in emotions already. I didn't have much time to think because I was so close to his car and practically ran into his arms. My eyes were tearing up as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me head. The dog stopped in front of us and began to bark. Josh let me go and kneeled down to it's height, before talking to it in a high-pitched voice. Somehow he began petting it. 

"Ty, it's not even aggressive!" He said with a small laugh. 

"I just don't like dogs..." I replied.

He stood up and the dog soon lost interest and walked away. He then walked over to me, a little close for comfort. 

"I've missed you so much, Tyler." Before I could reply his hands were cupping both my cheeks and he pulled me into a deep kiss. I blushed deeply as he pulled away, realizing what exactly had happened. I was extremely uncertain before he did that, but somehow everything I wanted became clear. I wanted to live with Josh. I wanted to love him. And I did in fact love him. I wasn't a nuisance to him at all and I wanted him. After a few moments of us looking into each other's eyes, he broke the silence. "I love you." He went on boldly. All I did in reply was wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in the nape of it. I figured this once I couldn't keep quiet. "I love you too." I said sheepishly, but he knew I meant it. "Let's go home." He said, smiling at me as I pulled away and walked to the passenger side of the car. It touched me that he called his home just 'home'. I felt a sense of welcoming. 

Once I closed the door to his car a gust of wind blew over me. I breathed in and smelled that comforting smell. Him. I sighed intently and looked at Josh, who had just begun driving. I smiled weakly at him before remembering my physical health state at the moment. Just as I was about to say something about food he spoke. 

"You hungry?"

"Starving." I said right away. I was literally starving. 

"Have you eaten since...?" 

He didn't have to go on, I knew what he meant. 

"No. Barely slept too. Sorry for being such a handful."

"Oh no, it's nothing man! But hey, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to live with me now? I mean- it kind of looks like you haven't been anywhere in the past four days." He gestured to my dirty clothes. 

"Oh, I'd love to if it was okay with you... I'd get a job and pay rent, I promise!"

"Rent's not necessary. Maybe a job is though because I make barely enough for myself."

"Alright, I'll get a job. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Positive." Josh replied as he pulled into the driveway. 

Once inside Josh went to the pile (along with the note) of clothes I left and tossed me them. "Think you'll be needing these again." He said with a small laugh as I went to the bathroom to change. I emerged in the more comfortable clothes and smiled at Josh. He smiled back. "I'll make you dinner here, alright?" He went on and I nodded. He walked to the fridge and looked in before looking around in his pantry. He pulled out a box of Kraft Mac and Cheese.

"Ya like mac n cheese?" He asked, grinning.

"Who doesn't?" I replied, laughing slightly and walking over to him. 

We went on with small talk, nothing of any importance. He cooked and I sat on the counter watching. It took him about fifteen minutes to cook it but it seemed like nothing with all our talk. Once he had finished cooking he separated it into two bowls and handed me one, sitting on the counter with me. I ate extremely fast as my hunger overwhelmed me. Josh chuckled seeing me wolf down mac n cheese. He got off the counter and went into a small breadbox, getting out a bun and tossing it to me. I ate it and right after my hunger seemed slightly contained. 

We decided to watch tv after, something I hadn't done in almost a week. As soon as I sat down, Josh laid down on the same couch. I was on one half of the couch and his head was laying in my lap on that side. I was fine with it, though I did get butterflies. He was so perfect and gorgeous. My heart fluttered as I realized I was staring at him and quickly looked away. He chuckled, only making my blush worse. "You're so cute." He said softly, getting up so he was sitting on my lap.


	4. You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ACTUALLY JUST A SMALL CONTINUE OF CHAPTER 3 IM SORRY
> 
> its literally just smut. im so rry. IM SORRY . 
> 
> but theres like. nothing important so those of you that dont like smut or dont wanna read this part can just skip!! thats why i did th!!!!

I blushed even more. My face was as heated as it could get and he just laughed under his breath at it. He began to kiss my neck and my breath hitched. This probably only made Josh want to go on as he began to suck on my neck and form small bruises. "J-Josh..." I muttered, biting my lip. I realized the reality of the situation and felt my pants get the slightest bit tighter. Apparently Josh did as well because he pulled away and smirked at me. I kept biting my lip and gave him an uncertain glance, only for him to kiss me. He kissed me deeply and I returned the kiss, but he soon began tugging at my lip. A small noise escaped my mouth as his tongue found its' way into my mouth and explored. His hand seemed to want to do the same as I soon felt it snaking up my shirt. I pulled away suddenly and Josh gave me a confused look.

"Did I do something?" He asked, almost as sheepish as me. 

"N-No!" I blurted out, questioning myself as to why I did that. "I just... Haven't done this in a while. I'm fine." 

Josh nodded in reply and continued kissing me. I cursed at myself for what I said. Hadn't done this in a while? I'd never even done anything close. All I'd had was my first kiss, but that wasn't the point. He pulled away for a split second, only to take off my shirt. He then straddled himself onto me so one leg was on each side of me and he was facing me. He took off his own black tank top he was wearing and began sucking my neck again. I felt something poking against me and instantly realized what it was and that he could probably feel my own. I felt him began to palm me through my pants and a moan escaped my mouth immediately. He soon began palming me harder and sucking along my jawline, which was pure torture. It wasn't enough, I needed more. 

"J-Josh, please..." I moaned out softly. This obviously did something because he pulled away from my neck and began to slide down my sweatpants. He got off me so he was kneeling on the ground in front of the couch where I was sitting and fully pulled down my sweatpants and boxers six inches. As my member was exposed, his hand wrapped around it and I bit my lip. He began sucking on the tip and I let out an axiomatic moan. It surprised even me how suddenly loud it was as I covered my mouth, then letting my hand fall onto the back of his head when I felt even more pleasure with him taking more of me in. Moans kept escaping my mouth as he took more and more in, sucking and bobbing his head. As soon as he took all of me in he began deep throating. This was the most pleasurable thing he did and it showed by the loud moans escaping my mouth. My hand was still on the back of his head and I pulled his hair the slightest bit, making sure not to hurt him. He began bobbing his head again for a few seconds before going back to deep throating. "O-Oh god... I'm.. G-Gonna..." I moaned out before cumming into his mouth. 

I was panting when he lifted his head and wiped off what didn't quite make it off his lip with his backhand. I looked at him and he stood up slightly, only enough to kiss me. He kissed me deeply and lovingly, saying that was all for tonight. I pulled up my pants and he grabbed his shirt with one hand and my hand with the other, walking to his bedroom and taking me with him. He unbuckled his belt once inside the room and took off his pants, getting in bed next to me and immediately spooning me. I loved it and I loved him. 

"I love you, Josh." I said with a smile, before closing my eyes.

"I love you too, Tyler." I responded, planting a kiss on the back of my neck.


	5. Culture forbids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler n josh go jobhunting, how amazing!! this chapters kinda filler a lil bit im sorry
> 
> also note: if you ??? dont like this fic please just click away lmao. just. dont read it. no need to leave comments abt you not liking it!

I woke up before the sun rose with Josh's arm around me. My stomach dropped as I remembered what happened. I was beginning to realize how dependent I was on other people. Why did I even say I loved him? It was a mere admiration. Maybe more, but not love out of all things. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand on my side of the bed and checked the time. It was 5:45AM. Why was I even awake? 

Somehow I couldn't fall back asleep. I got out of bed carefully so that Josh wouldn't wake up and walked out of his room. I looked around the house and realized how much of a mess it was. Suddenly, I had something to do. I decided to pick up first, which proved harder said than done since I didn't know where many things went. It was pretty obvious for most things, but occasionally I got stuck. After taking care of most of the trash and such laying down, I cleaned the dishes. I detested doing so. I hated the smell and look of food just sitting on plates in water, but I managed. 

I checked the time after finishing the dishes and picking up, I could tell some time had passed since the sun was now up and the whole house was lit up. It surprised me that it was somehow 7:32 now. I shrugged off the time and walked around the house, looking for what else I could do. Vacuuming was out of the question, that could easily wake up Josh. I ended up walking in a circle around the house and then sitting down on the couch, looking around. It was quiet and peaceful, but I still felt as if I didn't belong here. 

It wasn't another hour until Josh emerged from his room. I was simply walking around when he scared me to death just appearing out of no where. 

"Morning! How long have you been up?" He said happily. 

"Since like... Six maybe?" I replied, smiling. 

"Really? Duuuude, how do you even get up that early?"

"I really don't know. I've always not been able to sleep in."

"Sucks man. Anyways, I gotta work in like two hours so what do you wanna do till then?"

"Well, I was thinking about going job hunting today. Thinkin' about either applying to that instrument store or Petsmart. I think the music store would be better though. Where do you work?"

"Nice! Those both sound pretty cool. Oh, I work at the vinyl/record store right next to... I wanna say Limelight? That's the instrument store, right? Anyways, I'm the supervisor there. It's like a step down from manager I think... There's like three supervisors though. We all take different shifts."

"That's cool. Oh, yeah! That's it, Limelight!"

"Mhmm! Let me get dressed before we go. Oh, and you might want some better clothes... Let me see what I have. I'll give you something after I actually put clothes on."

He went back into his room and came back only a few minutes later. He was wearing his work clothes which consisted of a t-shirt with the logo on it and normal pants. He tossed me a casual button up shirt and what I assumed were skinny jeans. I told him I would be back after I changed and went to change. Josh was roughly the same height as me, so the pants and shirt fit alright. They didn't fit exactly how I would want it but it was enough. 

I left his room after changing and we both got into his car almost immediately. The car ride there was fine, minor small talk filled the air. It was roughly five minutes before we got there and parked in the parking lot behind the small strip mall that contained both music stores. Josh accompanied me inside. It was a small place, but they had a lot of guitars and sheet music which I liked. I knew how to play piano, bass, and ukulele and they had all three. 

I walked up to the counter where there was a girl reading something. 

"Excuse me?" I said in a polite tone, making sure not to come across rude, "Are you hiring at the moment?" I asked. 

She looked up. "Yeah." She replied shortly before digging for what I assumed was an application. My assumptions were correct, for the next thing she did was set an application on the counter with a pen. "You can go sit over there and fill this out. Give it to me when you're done and we can set up a date for an interview."

I nodded in reply and took both the paper and the pen. Josh and I went and sat at the small table that the girl pointed at. It was a small round table for two with one chair on either side, Josh simply sat across from me. I began to fill out the application. The first few blanks were easy; things like birthday, full name, and cell phone number. Once it came to address I looked up at Josh. I didn't know 'our' address. I made a gesture that suggested I needed his help on this one and he nodded, flipped the paper over and wrote it in. The rest of the application took about fifteen minutes. I got up to give it to the girl at the counter and Josh stayed sitting, watching me. We talked about the date for the interview and settled for tomorrow. I said my goodbyes and Josh and I left. 

Josh ended up going to work early and asked me to drive the car home, which I did. But this meant I would have to pick him up in four hours. That was fine with me, but I would have to find some way to entertain myself. Four hours went by surprisingly fast while watching television. Soon enough it was time to pick him up. Driving other people's cars made me anxious, but I'd made it back earlier so I figured I could make it there. Fortunately, I did. I just always thought about the worst thing possible. 

It was about ten minutes until Josh came out and got in the car. He was grinning, as always. I smiled back. 

"Hi! So how was your day alone?" He asked, grabbing my hand. 

"Lonely, but I got caught up on television shows I'd missed." I replied with a light laugh under my breath. "How was yours at work?"

"Awesome! I'm lucky to have a job I like. Anyways, we're going out for dinner!" 

"Oh, that sounds nice. Where?"

"It's a surprise! Here, let me drive!"

We switched places and as soon as I got in the passenger side he pulled out of the parking lot and began driving. He held my hand as he drove.


	6. !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry !! this isnt really an update.

im putting this fic on hiatus or maybe even retiring it! sorry, i dont have any motivation to continue it as i have no idea where it's going! check out my other fics i update regularly and stay street |-/


End file.
